The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of using same for weight reduction, and, more particularly, to a form fitting, flexible, impermeable, and bio-compatible taste bud shield for preventing food stuff from contacting the taste buds of the tongue thereby rendering the food stuff tasteless and unpalatable, and method of using same.
Various devices have been used in the past for weight reduction. Unfortunately, these devices have many drawbacks reducing their efficacy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,771 issued to Steven et al. and entitled xe2x80x9cOral Weight Control Devicexe2x80x9d discloses a sieve like guard pivotally coupled to an upper support member adapted to be secured to the inside back of the user""s mouth. The guard raises and lowers in response to movements of the user""s tongue, and has meshed openings of a selected size to impede the passage of large food particles when swallowing. What is intended is a reduction in the rate of food consumption, and to allow the body to naturally register the sensation of being full prior to the completion of a meal. The device, however, seems awkward and uncomfortable to use, and may prove to be a choking hazard. Furthermore, if a user grinds food to fine particles as a natural course of his mastication process, then the rate of consumption will not be reduced at all because the mesh will not impede the swallowing of food particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,259 issued to Brown et al. and entitled xe2x80x9cDental Appliance For Weight Controlxe2x80x9d discloses a device for attachment to a user""s teeth for interfering with natural mastication and transport of food within the user""s mouth to impede the rate of food consumption, and, in turn, cause weight reduction. The device is positioned between opposing chewing surfaces of teeth within the user""s mouth. In this manner, the device impedes transfer of food and access of the user""s tongue to the chewing region between the opposing teeth. Again, such a device seems awkward and uncomfortable to use, and long term use of such a device does not seem probable.
Another weight control apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,422 issued to Gustafson and entitled xe2x80x9cOral Device To Aid Weight Controlxe2x80x9d is a device having a molded element positioned against the roof of a user""s mouth to temporarily alter the configuration of the palate whereby the food-containing volume of the mouth is reduced and the quantity of food per bite is reduced. This device, however, may affect the mastication process in that it restricts the movement of the tongue.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method of using same for weight reduction that is comfortable and easy to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device and method of using same that does not interfere with the mastication process, nor presents a choking hazard.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device and method of use for preventing contact between food stuff and a user""s taste buds so that the food stuff is rendered tasteless and unpalatable resulting in less consumption of same by the user.
Other objects and features will become readily apparent when the disclosure is read in combination with the drawings and appended claims.
What is disclosed is a taste bud shield for preventing contact between food stuff and taste buds on a tongue comprising, a form fitting protective sheath having an inner and outer surface extending the apex to the root of the tongue completely covering the dorsal surface to at least the terminal sulcus, the ventral surface to at least the frenulum, and the side surfaces, the inner surface of the sheath directly overlaying the fungiform, foliate and circumvallate papillae, a sheath fastener on either side and extending outwardly from the outer surface of the sheath adjacent the molars, and a mating fastener affixed to at least one molar on either side of the sheath and adjacent the sheath fasteners for removably coupling with same within the oral cavity.
The protective sheath is comprised of a flexible impermeable biocompatible material. In one embodiment, protective sheath is comprised of rubber. It is contemplated, however, that the sheath may be constructed from other materials such as plastic and the like.
The mating fasteners are removably affixed to the crown of at least one molar on either side of the sheath. In one embodiment, the mating fasteners further comprises a programmable locking mechanism to couple with the sheath fasteners and anchor the taste bud shield within the oral cavity for a predetermined period of time.
The sheath fasteners may be integrally formed with the sheath. In the preferred embodiment, the mating fasteners further comprise a programmable locking mechanism to couple with the sheath fasteners and anchor the taste bud shield within the oral cavity for a predetermined period of time. In another embodiment, the sheath fasteners comprise hooks and the mating fasteners comprise loops, the hooks and loops configured to removably couple with one another to anchor the sheath within the oral cavity. In yet another embodiment, the sheath fasteners comprise snap buttons and the mating fasteners comprise mating snap buttons removably anchoring the sheath within the oral cavity by snap-fit engagement with one another. In still another embodiment, the sheath and mating fasteners comprise magnets of opposite polarity attracting and coupling with one another to anchor the sheath within the oral cavity.
What is also disclosed is a method of preventing contact between food stuff and taste buds on a tongue comprising the steps of shielding the taste buds on a tongue with a form fitting protective sheath extending from the apex to the root of the tongue completely covering the dorsal surface to at least the terminal sulcus, the ventral surface to at least the frenulum, and the side surfaces, the sheath having an inner and outer surface, the inner surface of the sheath directly overlaying the fungiform, foliate and circumvallate papillae, and at least one sheath fastener on either side and extending outwardly from the outer surface of the sheath adjacent the molars of the lower jaw, and anchoring the protective sheath within the oral cavity.
The step of anchoring the protective sheath within the oral cavity may further comprise the steps of affixing mating fasteners to at least one molar on either side of the sheath and adjacent the sheath fasteners, and coupling the mating fasteners to the respective sheath fasteners.